Porta Aberta
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: Será que as dificuldades do dia a dia são capazes de apagar um grande amor?
1. Prologo

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

_Casal:_ 1x2

_Gênero:_ Yaoi, Angst, Romance. -

-

_**Porta Aberta** _

Prólogo

-

_Eu não sei porque nós nos afastamos tanto… _

_Ainda sinto a sua falta... _

_Por mais que eu tente mentir pra mim mesmo, nunca o esqueci. Esta casa fica tão vazia sem você… Ainda sinto seu perfume em minhas roupas, ainda seguro aquela foto que tirei de você sorrindo quando vou dormir... O seu sorriso não era largo e visível, era um simples mover de lábios sinceros. Você realmente estava feliz aquele dia. _

_Foi tão difícil vê-lo partir… _

_Sei que a culpa até certo ponto também foi minha e me arrependo tanto de não ter ido atrás de você naquele maldito aeroporto... Eu deixei você partir... Deixei que se afastasse de mim. Eu fui um idiota em não confiar no meu coração e ter dado ouvidos aqueles invejosos... _

_Ai como eu sou baka!! _

_Estou tentando seguir o meu caminho. Eu finalmente conseguir me adaptar a este lugar tão tranqüilo e estou dando aulas para crianças do jardim de infância. É tão bom!! Sinto que finalmente encontrei meu lugar neste mundo pós-guerra. Eu realmente levo jeito para lidar com crianças, você deveria ver... _

- Ai como sou estúpido! Ficar aqui conversando com um retrato!

Levantei-me da cama bruscamente, jogando para longe o porta-retratos com a foto de Heero, que com o impacto teve seu vidro trincado.

- Ele nem ao menos deve pensar em mim!!

Eu ando de um lado para o outro no quarto e, por fim, resolvo pegar o porta-retratos quebrado do chão, retirando a foto intacta de dentro. Deito-me novamente na cama, olhando docemente para a figura de Heero na foto e suavemente deslizo minha mão pelo papel.

_Talvez se eu não tivesse sido tão frenético e escandaloso, com essas minhas manias escalafobéticas... _

_Tentei seguir meu caminho sem você, juro que tentei, mas nada é tão difícil quanto viver sem você aqui. Vivo na espera de te ver voltar. _

_Os dias passam devagar. Os meus pés não tocam o chão. Eu corro o mundo e não consigo te alcançar. _

_O único momento em que eu realmente pareço estar vivo, é quando estou dando aulas, pois ao voltar para esta casa vazia, a primeira coisa que me vem a mente é se por acaso você estaria esperando por mim... _

_Todos os dias eu ainda deixo a porta do meu quarto aberta, esperando você voltar... Esperando que você chegue no meio da noite, dizendo que não me esqueceu e que vai voltar pra mim... _

_Estas são as ilusões preciosas que crio em minha mente. __Tento me separar delas como se me separasse dos meus melhores amigos invisíveis. __As lágrimas já não caem mais dos meus olhos e acho que sequei meu corpo de tanto chorar... Talvez se eu não fosse tão orgulhoso e tivesse corrido atrás de você… mas agora é apenas impossível... Você esta distante demais... __Você já deve estar feliz em seu lar que não é esta casa... __Tantas vezes eu pedi a Deus... Tantas vezes nada aconteceu... Agora sou apenas uma sombra segurando seu retrato... Só __queria que soubesse__ que... Ainda vou deixar a porta aberta caso você queira voltar..._

**_Continua… _**

-

**Cantinho da Autora:**

Oiê!! Bom vocês já devem ter notado que essa fic é baseada na música da Luka - Porta Aberta. Ainda não tenho muito a dizer sobre a fic, só espero que vocês a acompanhem e postem comentários ou me enviem e-mail.

Obrigada Blanxe por fazer as correções necessárias nessa fic, valeu demais!

Até o próximo capitulo!

Beijocas da Asu-chan!


	2. Parte 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Gundam Wing não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

**_Casal:_** 1x2

**_Gênero:_** Yaoi, Angst, Romance.

Obrigado a Blanxe por fazer a revisão desse capitulo. \o/

-

Porta Aberta

- Parte 1 -

-

Duo atravessava correndo desesperadamente o corredor da escola primaria de LinKin Park, afim de chegar a tempo de dar sua primeira aula. O que seria uma tarefa meio difícil – isso para não dizer impossível - já que ele acordara uma hora depois do despertador tocar insistentemente e ser desligado violentamente. Finalmente, depois de uma volta olímpica pelo pátio do colégio, de dar inveja a qualquer queniano na corrida de São Silvestre, Duo chega ofegante a sala, onde a diretora do colégio se encontrava tentado acalmar a euforia das crianças, enquanto seu irresponsável professor não chegava.

- Bom dia crianças! O tio Duo chegou!!! - Duo dá uma risadinha desconfiada para a diretora, tentando ignorar o olhar mortal que ela lança.

- Bom dia, tio Duo!! - as crianças respondem em coro.

- Bom dia Maxwell. Você já não deveria estar aqui a meia-hora atrás? - pergunta a diretora, olhando seu relógio de pulso e constatando o atraso de Duo. - Pois bem, qual a sua desculpa de hoje?

- Ah, só meia-hora senhora Spinelli !! Ainda nem bati meu recorde. - Duo tenta disfarçar, se lembrando do porque acordou tarde aquela manhã. O motivo era que, na noite anterior, ele ficou até tarde conversando com o retrato de Heero e sonhando com o mesmo. - Bom crianças, quem está afim de desenhar?

A diretora dá um longo suspiro conformado com o atraso de seu funcionário. Ela já se acostumara aos atrasos quase freqüentes e desistira da idéia de despedir Duo, afinal, ele era o único que tinha jeito com aquela turma de "diabinhos". Ela deixou a sala, vendo o quanto dar aulas para crianças era importante para Duo.

-

Toc toc 

- Pode entrar!

- Sr. Yuy, aqui esta o restante do relatório que me pediu! - a secretaria entrara na sala e entregava uma pasta a Heero, que se encontrava sentado a mesa, digitando em um laptop.

- Obrigado Nicole… A propósito, todos os documentos requeridos para o fim da processo de investigação do atentado terrorista a região Norte da Terra, já foram entregue? - Heero recolhe a pasta que a secretaria lhe ofereceu e a observa atentamente.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas este é um caso antigo e a maioria dos documentos ficaram com o Sr. a seis anos atrás. Infelizmente não há cópias de nenhum dos relatório nos arquivos dos Preventers.

- Certo, pode se retirar agora, Nicole.

- Com licença, senhor. - a secretaria deixou o escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"- _Droga vou ter que procurá-lo! Esses relatórios ficaram na nossa... hum hum... quero dizer, na casa de Duo. Estive por longos __seis anos tentando evitar um encontro direto entre nós, mas agora parece inevitável. Será que ele esta sozinho ou já encontrou alguém... Ah, mas que diabos estou pensando?! É melhor eu ligar para ele logo e resolver tudo isso por telefone, assim não tenho que vê-lo."_

Heero discou o numero da casa de Duo e esperou o telefone tocar. Ao terceiro toque a voz receptiva do americano disse "alô", fazendo seu coração disparar.

- Alô? Duo?

"_Você ligou para a residência de Duo Maxwell. No momento não posso atendê-lo, pois não estou em casa ou estou com preguiça de ir até o telefone. Deixe seu recado após o bip, que eu retorno assim que for possível."_ - encerrou a voz animada de Duo na secretaria.

-

Logo após o término da guerra, Heero assumiu o cargo de agente secreto dos Preventers, juntamente com os outros quatro pilotos. Duo e ele foram designados para missões na Terra e trabalhavam sempre juntos, isso contribuiu para uma maior aproximação entre os dois. Eles já tinham uma relação afetiva desde a guerra e quando a mesma acabou, puderam finalmente "viver" esse sentimento intenso que os unia; inclusive morar juntos e levar uma vida como a de casados.

Quatre e Trowa também trabalhavam como uma dupla de agentes secretos dos Prevents, porém, Quatre teve que abandonar a profissão para cuidar dos negócios do pai, pois sua irmã Iria já não estava mais conseguindo tocar o patrimônio dos Winner sozinha. A preocupação de Quatre em relação a Trowa trabalhar sozinho fez com que o latino desistisse de missões secretas para ficar mais próximo de seu companheiro e amante, assumindo um cargo administrativo na agencia e, às vezes, trabalhando no circo de sua irmã Catherine.

Wufei, por sua vez, continuou a trabalhar como agente em missões secretas juntamente com Sally, que era sua companheira e esposa. Os dois, após muitas idas e vindas, finalmente se casaram apaixonados um pelo outro. Duo, que foi um dos padrinhos de casamento, e quase acabou com a cerimônia de tanto encher a paciência do chinês.

As missões para Duo e Heero eram progressivamente mais freqüentes e, enquanto Heero se esforçava ao máximo em todas elas, Duo demonstrava cada vez menos interesse, mesmo porque, depois da guerra, ele ingressou em uma faculdade de pedagogia, e só tinha tempo para as aulas. Assim, pouco a pouco, o piloto do Deathscythe foi abandonando as missões. Isso deixava Heero incomodado, pois como ele havia sido treinado para ser um soldado toda sua vida, estava ali nos Preventers e como Duo estava tão entusiasmado com a idéia de dar aulas para crianças, este abandonou por completo as missões deixando o cargo de parceiro de Heero vago.

Como o piloto do Wing tinha "certos" problemas para se relacionar com as pessoas, não conseguiu se adaptar a nenhum novo parceiro, optando por fazer as missões sozinhos, fato que deixava Duo muito preocupado. Ele queria que Heero assumisse um cargo administrativo, assim como Trowa, mas isso seria meio difícil para o soldado perfeito, já que sua vida eram as missões. O relacionamento entre os pilotos 01 e 02 se tornou um pouco conturbado. As dificuldades e as diferenças eram muitas quando decidiram morar juntos. Duo estudava e optou por morar em uma cidade na ilha de Manhattam, próxima a New York, longe de toda a agitação da cidade grande. Já Heero, devido a sua profissão, teria que estar sempre viajando e era preferível que ele residisse em uma capital onde o fluxo de informações era maior e a capacidade de se locomover também.

Os problemas foram só aumentando e a convivência entre ambos se tornando difícil e após Heero assumir um cargo administrativo de suma importância nos Preventers e, ainda trabalhando como agente secreto nas missões mais importantes, teria que se mudar. Duo provavelmente não iria com ele. Foram coisas assim e pequenos deslizes do dia-a-dia, que separaram os dois. Coisas que Heero não percebia devido a sua incapacidade de expressar e compreender seus próprios sentimentos e os de Duo.

-

- Keru? Keru?? Cadê você garoto? Duo chegou com a sua comida!!! Aonde será que esse vira-latas se meteu? No mínimo deve estar atrás da cachorra da vizinha da frente. - Duo entra em sua casa com varias sacolas de compras nas mãos a procura de seu cachorrinho. Ele empurra a porta com os pés fechando-a – Ai ai… Enfim em casa!!.

Duo passa pela sala, apertando o botão de recados da secretaria eletrônica e vai para a cozinha guardar suas compras. Enquanto desempacotava, a mensagens iam rodando.

Bip Bip 

"_Duo, aqui é o Quatre. E ai? Como você esta? Já faz tempo que você não aparece aqui em casa. Você ainda esta me devendo aquela visita, hein!... E vê se responde aos meus telefonemas... Bom, eu tenho uma ótima noticia para te dar. Sabe aquele casal de gêmeos que eu e Trowa queríamos adotar? Pois é, a decisão judicial saiu hoje e adivinha, eu consegui a guarda das crianças! Não é o máximo!? Trowa e eu estamos transbordando de alegria! Vamos dar uma festa para comemorar e eu conto com a sua presença. Me liga, tá? Até Logo Duo..."_

- Que bom para o Quatre. Eu vou ter afilhados. – risos - O Trowa deve estar pensando como foi que Quatre o convenceu dessa loucura... - Duo comentava consigo mesmo, enquanto guardava uma lata de leite condensado no armário e ouvia o novo bip da secretaria, denunciando que havia mais mensagens.

Bip Bip

"_Maxwell, você esta aí, seu preguiçoso? O problema é Sally. Foi você quem deu esses conselhos malucos para ela sobre terapia para casais?! Pela milésima vez, eu não estou estressado e nem com medo de ser pai! Você quer fazer o favor de ficar bem longe da gravidez da minha mulher?! – disse Wufei, já aos berros no telefone. – Querido desliga esse telefone que o Duo não tem culpa de nada — a voz de Sally ecoou ao longe - Tudo bem, mas eu ainda me acerto com você Maxwell, até mais!!"_

- Ai meu Deus, o Wufei não muda nunca. Nem quando está prestes a ser papai... Bem que eu queria ser pai também!! - Duo terminava de guardar a última sacola de legumes na geladeira e já colocava panelas no fogo para preparar o jantar.

Bip Bip

"_Senhor Maxwell, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para o Sr. manter o seu cachorro pulguento bem longe do meu jardim? Da próxima vez eu mato aquele vira-latas, me entendeu?"_

- Essa vizinha chata de novo?! Será que esse velha não cansa de me chatear, não? Ela ta é precisando de um marido. - Duo colocava a comida do cachorro na tigela, enquanto uma criaturinha nada discreta, entrava pela entrada do cachorro e comia esfomeado.

Bip Bip

"_Duo."_

Essa voz na secretaria eletrônica despertou a atenção imediata de Duo, o fazendo correr para próximo do telefone para ouvir melhor e comprovar que não estava ficando louco.

"_Aqui é Heero Yuy. Bem, eu estou ligando pois preciso fechar um caso antigo de terrorismo e todos os relatórios que eu preciso ficaram em nossa... humhum... ficaram em sua casa antes de eu me mudar. Será que você ainda os têm, ou já jogou no lixo? Bom, eu agradeceria se você colaborasse comigo. Estou indo para a cidade e devo chegar aí no mais tardar depois de amanhã. Espero não tomar muito o seu tempo, mas esses relatórios são de suma importância. Eu entro em contato com você depois... Obrigado."_

...Fim das mensagens... - anunciou a voz da secretaria.

-

- _Heero esta vindo pra cá?_

O coração de Duo disparou descontrolado. Após seis anos sem ter muitas notícias de Heero, não sabia que poderia ter esse tipo de reação ao simplesmente ouvir a voz do japonês.

Duo não tivera muito contato com ele depois que se separaram, apenas o vira poucas vezes nas reuniões que Quatre promovia, mas nunca fizera muita questão de se aproximar ou ficar tentando puxar assunto com Heero. Ele parecia bem até demais depois que se separaram. Duo apenas seguiu sua vida, não negava que havia sofrido, e muito, mas ficar remoendo o passado pra quê? Era assim que ele vinha pensando de três anos pra cá, após ter chorado muito e se culpado por não esta mais com Heero.

Duo era otimista por natureza. Claro que quando o assunto "Heero", ainda era algo que o deixava triste, mas havia prometido a si mesmo que não choraria, nem se abalaria de novo. Se Heero não o queria mais, o que poderia fazer? Seguir com sua vida e nada mais. Não guardaria rancor ou qualquer outro ressentimento por Heero. Ele era um adulto, não uma criança, e agiria como tal.

Mas não podia negar, a voz de Heero ainda o fazia estremecer...

Duo estava ajoelhado em frente a mesa do telefone tentando se recuperar do choque que a voz de Heero lhe causou. Sua mente mergulhou em vagas lembranças.

-

Flashback

-

_Duo e Heero estavam em uma festa com o pessoal do escritório para comemorar o aniversario de um agente. Por Heero eles não teriam indo, mas Duo insistiu tanto, que o piloto do wing se viu obrigado a comparecer. Heero conversava com o presidente do núcleo de agentes, quando Duo se aproximou curioso para saber qual o assunto. Sua aproximação não foi percebida por Heero._

_- Heero e aí? Quando vamos conhecer sua noiva? Você já está precisando se casar e deixar de morar junto com seu parceiro de missões. - comentava Kater, o presidente do departamento._

_- Eu não tenho uma noiva. - Heero respondeu._

_- Pois deveria. Um rapaz jovem, bonito e com uma carreira promissora como a sua, deve chover de mulheres aos seus pés, não é? - insistia animado. - A propósito, a minha filha pergunta sempre por você, me faria muito gosto se você e ela... bem você sabe... se entendessem._

_- Me desculpe Kater, mas... _

_- Ora, por favor, Heero. Você sem uma namorada, o agente Maxwell também, vão acabar até interpretando vocês dois mal... Afinal, você não quer que eu pense que você e ele tem... você e eu sabemos que isso seria um equivoco. É um erro gostar de outro homem... além do mais, Maxwell não poderia te dar filhos...E então, o que me diz?_

_Heero ficou pensativo por alguns instantes._

_- Bem, talvez você tenha razão... É errado gostar dele... - Heero disse, mais para si mesmo, do que para Kater, porém, essa afirmação chegou aos ouvidos de Duo como uma pedra._

_Então Heero achava Duo um erro? Talvez fosse melhor para ambos se separarem..._

_Duo se afastou das pessoas sem ser notado, com uma enorme sombra no olhar. Após respirar um pouco de ar puro Duo concluiu._

_- Não, eu não sou um erro na vida do Heero... ele me ama...eu acho… não importa! Eu não vou deixá-lo. Só se ele me... me pedir para...deixá-lo._

_- Quem vai te pedir para deixar o quê, Duo? - Duo nem havia percebido quando Heero se aproximou._

_- H-Heero? O que você faz aqui?_

_- Estive procurando por você. Venha, vamos para casa que essa festa já me encheu a paciência. Nunca mais venho a uma comemoração social. Não sirvo para essas coisas... Duo... Duo, está me ouvindo? O que aconteceu? Você está estranho._

_-_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

-

- Ah, Heero...

Duo foi desperto de suas lembranças pela voz de seu cachorro, que latia insistentemente, avisando que alguém tocava a campainha a um bom tempo. Duo rapidamente se recompôs de seu estado deplorável, devido as emoções que a voz de Heero ao telefone trouxeram de volta a seu coração. O ex-piloto do Deathscythe se dirigiu a porta e a abriu.

- Finalmente você resolveu abrir. Achei que você iria me buscar no aeroporto, afinal, não foi o que combinamos? Que foi, esqueceu? - Hilde entrou na casa, enquanto largava suas malas no chão, mantendo com um largo sorriso. Logo se abaixou para afagar o cachorrinho de Duo.

- Hilde?

- É, Duo. Sou eu, sua boa e velha amiga Hilde. Não se lembra de mim? O que aconteceu? Você parece que viu um fantasma. Está branco. - ela se levanta, encarando Duo.

- Eu não vi, ouvi um... Me desculpe, Hilde, me esqueci por completo! Eu...

- Ouviu quem?

- O quê??

- Quando eu disse que "parece que você viu um fantasma", você disse que tinha ouvido um fantasma. Acorda Shinigami! Você parece que tá no mundo da lua.

- Ah, eu tava falando do Heero. Ele me ligou hoje.

- Sério?? E aí? Vocês conversaram sobre o quê? Se acertaram? - a garota falava toda animada.

- Eu não ficaria tão animado, se fosse você. Ele disse que esta vindo para cá pra pegar uns relatórios antigos que esqueceu aqui. Só isso... nada mais...

- Ah Duo, não vem com essa. Eu sei que você tá doidinho para ver o Heero. Quando ele vem pra cá?

- Daqui a dois dias… Vamos mudar de assunto Hilde? Por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso. Me diz como foi de viagem?

Duo desviou do assunto. Odiava quando Hilde começava a insistir que ele e Heero deviam voltar a ficar juntos. Às vezes era ela quem parecia morar no mundo da lua, não ele.

- Ok, Duo. Se você prefere fugir do assunto mais uma vez… a minha viagem foi ótima. Tirando talvez o fato do avião ter sofrido uma pane durante uma tempestade... - Hilde gesticulava, enquanto Duo estava com o pensamento longe. Ela, percebendo isso, resolveu tocar no nome de Heero - Mas dá para notar de longe que essa ligação do Heero mexeu com você. Me diz porque você não tenta uma reaproximação? Aproveita que ele ta vindo pra cá e só tenta...

- Não dá, Hilde! O Heero já é passado na minha vida, assim como eu sou passado na dele.

- Ai Duo, como você é cabeça-dura! Prefere sofrer calado a tentar! – risos - Isso me lembra quando eu descobri que você e o Heero estavam separados, e eu tentei dar em cima de você. Como fui ingênua – risos - Ainda bem que nos tornamos amigos...

- E como anda o seu namoro com o Alexander?

- Ele me pediu em casamento ontem no aeroporto e eu não sei se devo aceitar… Foi tudo tão rápido.

- Ah Hilde, como eu estou feliz por você. E a carreira de modelo? Como anda? Pelo visto está muito bem. Outro dia eu fui até a cidade e vi numa avenida um outdoor enorme com a sua foto. Você estava linda.

- Nem me lembre que sou uma modelo. Estou tão cansada desses trabalhos… Isso me lembra que eu vim a cidade a trabalho e só passei aqui para dar um abraço em você e até agora eu não dei, não é?

- Não seja por isso. - Duo abraça Hilde longamente. - Nem adianta discutir que essa noite você dorme aqui em casa, eu não vou permitir que você vá para um hotel a essa hora da noite.

- Só por hoje eu fico aqui. E onde eu durmo?

- Eu finalmente arrumei o quarto de hóspedes. Pode subir e tomar um longo banho quente, que eu sei que você tá precisando. Logo eu levo suas malas lá para cima.

- Eu vou aceitar, viu. Você adivinhou o que eu to precisando. - Hilde pega sua mala menor e sobe as escadas. - Só uma coisa Duo, você deveria pensar no que eu te disse. Tenta pelo menos uma reaproximação com o Heero, pelo menos fique... sei lá... amigo dele. Eu sei que ainda há algum sentimento entre vocês. - Hilde terminou de subir as escadas.

_Hilde era maluca mesmo..._ foi tudo o que Duo pensou. Parecia que a garota não tinha a menor noção de tempo mesmo. Já havia se passado seis anos sem que ele tivesse qualquer tipo de contato íntimo com Heero, que não fosse um "oi, tudo bem?", nada mais. Nem podia dizer que eram amigos. Eram apenas como se fossem conhecidos, e para ele estava bom assim. Não via o porque de tanta gente ficar tentando convencê-lo de ir atrás de Heero. Parecia que ninguém via que ele e Heero estavam muito bem um sem o outro.

Duo não guardava magoa alguma de Heero e até seria amigo dele, se não fosse pela enorme distância geográfica que os separavam. Bufou mais uma vez, pensando no que Hilde lhe dissera. Não tinha a menor chance daquilo acontecer.

Duo subiu com as malas de Hilde para o quarto de hóspedes. Percebeu que a amiga tomava banho pelo barulho de água caindo que vinha do banheiro. Apenas deixou suas malas na porta e desceu novamente as escadas, onde pegou o telefone e discou o numero de Quatre.

Após alguns segundos, o telefone foi atendido.

-_Alô?_ - A voz animada de Quatre foi ouvida.

-Quat? É o Duo. Tudo bem?

-_Duo? Quanta honra receber uma ligação sua?_ – disse em tom de deboche. – _Esqueceu dos amigos, né_? – disse num tom melancólico.

-Que isso, Quat. Eu só não tive tempo de te ligar antes. – falou num pedido de desculpas

-_Sei..._

-Mas eu recebi o seu recado e... estou imensamente feliz.

-_Pois é, eu e Trowa também estamos. Vamos dar uma festa de boas vindas neste final de semana pra receber as crianças. Você vem, não é Duo? Você é o padrinho delas, não se esqueça._

-Mas é claro que não esqueci. Vou estar ai com certeza.

-_Assim espero._ – Quatre advertiu, num tom brincalhão. – _Agora só falta convidar o Heero, que eu nem sei se vai vir. Ultimamente ele só anda tendo tempo para o trabalh_o. – Quatre tinha um tom magoado na voz.

-Eu acho que ele vai poder estar ai sim, Quat. Eu recebi um recado dele e parece que ele vai estar na cidade a trabalho esse fim de semana.

_-Sério? Vou ligar para ele agora mesmo._

-Ei, não se esqueça do fuso horário, hein? – Duo tentou lembrar Quatre de que Heero morava em outro país.

_-É mesmo... nem tinha pensando nisso. Obrigado por me lembrar._

-Disponha. – Duo brincou. – Então até mais Quat, depois nos falamos.

-_Espero que sim. Você anda sumido, hein!_

Duo riu.

-Não vou sumir. Até mais.

-_Sei... até mais Duo._

Duo desligou o telefone e balançou a cabeça. Não queria pensar nas idéias malucas que Hilde vinha tentando por na sua mente. Parecia que toda vez que ele estava bem e feliz, o fantasma de Heero insistia em lhe aparecer.

Sentou-se nos degraus da escada e deixou sua mente vagar por lembranças.

-

Flashback

_**-**_

_Duo havia chegado mais cedo da faculdade e, como era de costume, Heero ainda não tinha retornado. Até que estava cedo. O sol ainda estava começando a se pôr, e Duo resolveu fazer um jantar bem caprichado para que quando Heero chegasse cansado do trabalho, pudessem jantar juntos e relaxar. Resolveu ligar para ele, apenas para avisá-lo que uma surpresa o esperava. Pegou o telefone e discou o número do celular dele, mas este tocou insistentemente até cair na caixa postal. Duo não estranhou. Talvez Heero estivesse numa reunião importante. Resolveu apenas deixar um recado._

_-Oi Hee. Só liguei pra avisar que hoje eu vou preparar uma surpresa pra você, ta? Vê se chega mais cedo hoje, por favor? Beijo. Tchau. – Duo desligou o telefone após deixar o recado._

_Voltou a missão de preparar o jantar. Duo não era um cozinheiro nato, mas se esforçava. Não preparou nada muito complicado, apenas uma comida simples. Fez uma salada de tomate seco para a entrada - pois sabia que Heero adorava - filé a milanesa, arroz e purê de batata para acompanhar. _

_Terminou de cozinhar e foi tomar um banho rápido. Já se aproximava das sete da noite e Heero já estava pra chegar. Após se arrumar, foi para a sala ajeitar a mesa para o jantar. Colocou uma toalha limpa, organizou os talheres, e esperou... esperou... e nada. Duo olhou no relógio, que ficava pendurado na parede da sala de jantar, acima do aparador. Já eram 20:00 e nada de Heero chegar._

_Afastou de sua mente todos os pensamento ruins que pudesse ter, e começou a inventar mentalmente mil desculpas para Heero não ter chegado ainda. Se contentou com as desculpas que contou pra si mesmo e ainda esperou... nove horas da noite e nada... dez horas da noite e nada..._

_Cansado de esperar Duo, se levantou da mesa. Estava muito mais magoado, do que com raiva. Heero passava cada vez menos tempo em casa, e Duo sempre aceitando as desculpas de que era por causa de seu trabalho nos Preventers; mas via que estava caminhando em cima de uma tênue linha que ainda o permitia suportar a ausência de Heero em casa. E a qualquer momento essa linha podia ser rompida._

_Pegou o prato com o pouco de comida que tinha posto e se dirigiu até a cozinha, jogando tudo no lixo. Perdera completamente a vontade de comer. Ao olhar para a mesa de jantar cuidadosamente preparada, sentiu vontade de chorar. Heero não tinha o direito de fazer isso. Não era a primeira vez que acontecia, e Duo não era um objeto inanimado com o qual o japonês podia brincar quando sentisse vontade e depois simplesmente largar pelos cantos. _

_Não sabia quais eram os motivos para Heero não ter aparecido, e para Duo não importava quais fossem. Ele poderia ter pelo menos ligado pra avisar, mas isso seria pedir demais._

_Magoado, Duo jogou todo o resto da comida no lixo e foi se deitar. Era o melhor que podia fazer, afinal, não iria esperar acordado para ouvir as desculpas de sempre que Heero contava. _

_Deitado na imensa cama de casal que dividia com Heero, Duo se movia de um lado para o outro, sabia que não conseguiria dormir, enquanto o outro não chegasse. Olhou mais uma vez no relógio do despertador, que ficava em cima do criado-mudo, meia-noite e dez. Foi quando ouviu o barulho do carro chegar, e se sentiu um pouco aliviado, pois até havia passado pela sua cabeça, a idéia de que talvez alguma coisa ruim pudesse ter acontecido._

_Não demorou muito para ouvir os passos de Heero, indicando que este estava subindo as escadas. Duo fechou os olhos e fingiu que estava dormindo. Não queria ter que encará-lo aquela noite, pois sabia que provavelmente iriam brigar, e já estava cansado de brigas._

_Ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta, e a respiração de Heero, Este devia estar parado na porta, pois não ouviu seus passos entrando. Pode sentir o peso dos olhos do japonês sobre si, e teve que se segurar para não se virar e perguntar o porquê dele não ter aparecido para o jantar. Então ouviu a porta ser fechada novamente._

_Duo esperou mais algum tempo Heero vir para a cama dormir, mas este não veio. Resolveu se levantar e na ponta dos pés e ver o que o outro tanto fazia que não vinha se deitar. Duo andou cauteloso pelos corredores e foi encontrá-lo no escritório, digitando algo em seu laptop._

_Claro... o trabalho... o que mais poderia ser? Sempre o trabalho - Duo pensou. Sem deixar que sua presença fosse notada, regressou ao seu quarto. Parecia que o trabalho para Heero vinha sempre em primeiro lugar._

-

Duo sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, tentando afastar as lembranças. Isso já era passado, e o passado deveria continuar onde estava. Heero viria à cidade apenas a trabalho… sempre o maldito trabalho. Duo iria atendê-lo cordialmente bem e só, nada mais. Heero voltaria para seu trabalho e Duo para a sua vida sem ele, como estivera fazendo nos últimos seis anos.

Mas seus sonhos sempre o traiam, e Duo se via conversando com uma fotografia...

_**To see you when I wake up**_

_Ver você quando eu acordo_

_**Is a gift I didn't think could be real.**_

_É um dom que eu penso não ser real._

_**To know that you feel the same as I do**_

_Saber que você sente o mesmo que eu sinto por você_

_**Is a three-fold utopian dream.**_

_É o triplo de um sonho utópico._

_Ah, Heero quantas vezes eu sonhei com você dizendo apenas essas palavras tão pequenas. Palavras que eu já disse tantas vezes para o meu coração esquecer, mas ele insiste em dizer "Eu te amo". Talvez a Hilde tenha razão. Se eu tentar, se eu dizer pra ele quantas vezes eu já acordei no meio da noite chamando seu nome, sentindo seu cheiro... eu não sei porque eu fui me apaixonar por você, mas não posso te culpar... Pois o tempo que passei sozinho só me fez enxergar o quanto eu precisava e ainda preciso de você..._

_**You do something to me that I can't explain.**_

_Você faz algo comigo que eu não consigo explicar._

_**So could I be out of line if I Said,**_

_Então seria eu inconveniente se eu dissesse que_

_**I miss you**_

_Sinto sua falta_

_Todos os meus amigos já me disseram para tentar. Talvez eu só esteja com medo de escutar de seus lábios que você não me quer, que mesmo que eu te ame com toda minha alma, eu tenho que seguir o meu caminho sozinho, como eu fiz todos esses longos seis anos. Na verdade foram seis anos, dois meses e vinte e um dias para ser mais exato. Ah, eu tenho que parar de agir como um baka que fica criando esses diálogos imaginários com um Heero imaginário e encarar a realidade por mais dura que ela seja. Ficar conversando com uma foto... eu sou um maluco mesmo... Porque teve que ser desse jeito, Heero? Porque você fez aquela viagem sem me dizer nada...Sinto sua falta._

_**I see your picture,**_

_Eu vejo sua foto_

_**I swell your skin on the empty pillow, next to mine.**_

_Eu sinto seu aroma no espaço vazio do travesseiro próximo ao meu._

_**You have only been gone tem days,**_

_Tem apenas 10 dias que você se foi,_

_**But already I'm wasting away.**_

_Mas a verdade é que eu estou me acabando._

_Eu tenho que te encarar. Passo meus dedos suavemente pelo seu retrato. Vai ser difícil. Mas não posso continuar a falar com um Heero imaginário. Me levanto e caminho até a janela do quarto aberta. O vento bate frio em meu rosto, então me lembro do lugar onde o encontrei pela primeira vez… aquele cais. O meu amor por você nasceu naquele dia, sem que eu me desse conta, porém, com o tempo se perdeu simplesmente... Heero, é tão difícil ter você assim distante... parecemos dois estranhos... Me afasto fechando a janela, mas meu coração sempre estará aberto esperando por você._

_**I know I'll see you again**_

_Eu sei que eu verei você novamente_

_**Whether far or soon**_

_Quer cedo ou tarde_

**_But I need you to know that I care._**

_Mas eu preciso que você saiba que eu gosto de você._

_**And, I miss you**_

_E, eu sinto sua falta._

_**Continua...**_

**Cantinho da autora:**

Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e continuem acompanhando a fic. A música na fic é do Incubus (I miss you), uma canção muito linda e que eu adoro.

Mas como eu sempre digo, toda história tem dois lados. Esse foi o lado do Duo. Será que o do Heero também é assim?

Karin Kamya obrigado por se tornar minha fã... Vou tentar responder sempre a todos os comentários.

Kisses for you!

By Asu-chan.


	3. Parte 2

**_Disclaimer:_** Gundam Wing não me pertence, assim como seus personagens. **_Casal:_** 1x2 

**_Gênero:_** Yaoi, Angst, Romance.

Obrigado a Blanxe por fazer a revisão desse capitulo. \o/

-

**Porta Aberta**

**-**

**Parte 2**

**-**

O avião acabara de pousar no Aeroporto Internacional de New York. Os passageiros começaram a desembarcar e, junto com eles, Heero Yuy. O jovem de 25 anos trajava um sofisticado terno preto sobre uma camisa de fino linho branco, com o colarinho aberto e sem gravata; ele ainda usava óculos escuros, talvez para tentar encobrir as enormes olheiras que cercavam seus olhos, pelas noites mal dormidas.

Por debaixo de toda aquela sofisticação e máscara de frieza, o jovem estava abaixo de seu peso habitual e meio abatido, mas era um detalhe que passava desapercebido, pois ainda mantinha um porte atlético, com feições orientais e olhos azuis escuro.

O japonês desembarcou e pegou sua única mala, atravessando o aeroporto e pegando um táxi rumo ao requisitado Hotel Golden, onde havia feito reservas.

Chegando ao hotel, foi muito bem atendido pela recepcionista e levado pelo carregador a sua suíte, no décimo quinto andar. Após ficar sozinho no quarto, Heero deixou sua mala no meio do cômodo e se jogou na cama sentido-se cansado e com um enorme peso sobre os ombros.

_Seis anos... Já faz seis anos que evito a todo custo voltar a este lugar e agora, por uma ironia do destino e descuido meu, eu retornei... Ele ainda vive na mesma casa que um dia dividimos juntos... Será que ele sente minha falta?_

O japonês sacudiu a cabeça, jogando para longe tais pensamentos. Desde que se separou de seu companheiro, Heero mergulhou no trabalho. Ele procurava ocupar sua mente somente com esses assuntos para tentar não pensar no americano.

Sua vida se resumia a isto, de casa para o trabalho, do trabalho para casa. Jamais ia a reuniões informais, festinhas ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Até se afastou de seus amigos e ex-companheiros de guerra; não ia vê-los e mal participava de qualquer jantar ou reunião oferecido por eles, somente os via quando Quatre o forçava a isso, ligando insistentemente em sua casa, e fazendo Trowa também lhe telefonar, e quando tinha sorte conseguia fazer Wufei também insistir. Era nessas horas que agradecia a distância geográfica que os separavam.

O único que não via e nem falava há muito tempo era Duo. Apenas o vira nos três anos subseqüentes da separação, em raras ocasiões - na verdade quatro - em festas organizadas por Quatre, porém, mal trocaram algumas palavras.

Depois de algum tempo largado na cama, Heero se forçou a olhar as horas no relógio de pulso. Eram 08h33min da noite. Ainda era cedo, teria tempo de ligar para Duo e, se estivesse sorte, poderia pegar os relatórios no dia seguinte pela manhã e voltar para sua casa, para mergulhar novamente em sua existência inútil e vazia.

O japonês tirou a parte de cima do terno e a camisa, sentou-se na beirada da cama, ao lado do criado-mudo, onde ficava o telefone. Olhou várias vezes para o aparelho. Aquela tortura o estava enlouquecendo. Quantas e quantas vezes ele tivera ímpetos de ligar para o americano, nem que fosse para ouvir a sua voz dizendo "alô" ou para perguntar como ele estava, se sentia a sua falta tanto quanto ele. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e finalmente decidiu pegar o telefone e discar o número da casa de Duo.

-

_**A hundred days had made me older**_

_Uma centena de dias me tornaram mais velho,  
_

_**since the last time that I saw your pretty face**_

_Desde a última vez que eu vi seu lindo rosto.  
_

_**A thousand lights had made me colder**_

**_-_**

_**  
**Mil luzes me tornaram mais insensível_

_**and I don't think I can look at this the same**_

_E eu não acho que possa parecer o mesmo.**  
**_

_**But all the miles had separate**_

_Mas todas as milhas que nos separam  
_

_**They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face**_

_Desaparecem agora enquanto estou sonhando com seu rosto**  
**_

_**I'm here without you baby**_

_Estou aqui sem você  
_

_**but your still on my lonely mind**_

Mas você continua em minha mente solitária 1

-

Hilde acabara de sair do banho, trajando um roupão branco e uma toalha enrolada na cabeça. A garota tinha aceitado passar a noite anterior na casa de Duo, mas ele acabou por convencê-la a ficar os três dias em que permaneceria na cidade. Ela desceu as escadas procurando pelo amigo, vasculhando por toda a casa, até parar na cozinha sem resposta alguma do americano. Quando passava pela geladeira, viu um bilhete pendurado no porta recado que lhe chamou a atenção.

"_-Hilde fui ao supermercado fazer algumas comprinhas para o jantar e também comprar a ração do Keru. Não se preocupe, pois logo estarei de volta. Fique a vontade. Você sabe, comigo não tem modéstias a casa também é sua… Só não chama muito a atenção dos vizinhos, principalmente da vizinha velha chata ai do lado..._

_ass: Duo Maxwell "The Shinigami"_

Hilde pegou o bilhete e o leu estranhando o fato de Duo ter avisado aonde iria, já que geralmente ele costumava sumir sem dar satisfações. Quando ela passava pelo hall de entrada para subir as escadas, o telefone tocou. Primeiro ela pensou em deixar a secretaria atender, depois lembrou que poderia ser o Duo metido em alguma encrenca, então atendeu a chamada.

-Alô? - Hilde atendeu ao aparelho, mas nenhuma imagem apareceu no vídeo, provavelmente a ligação era de um aparelho comum não de um vídeo-fone.

"..." - Heero estranhou ao ouvir uma voz de mulher atender a chamada, na verdade, estava decepcionado, pois esperava ouvir a voz de Duo. Ele pensou um pouco e tinha certeza de que conhecia essa voz.

-ALÔ?? - Hilde insistiu.

"_- Q-Quem fala?" - _Heero decidiu perguntar para que não existissem dúvidas de sobre quem era a dona da voz.

-Aqui é a casa do Duo Maxwell, quem esta falando é a Hilde, posso ajudá-lo? - Ela respondeu, tentando ser simpática.

"-_Hilde ... Me desculpe eu devo ter discado o numero errado." _- Heero falou rápido, tentando disfarçar a voz e com isso encerrou a ligação.

Hilde estranhou, mas colocou o telefone de volta no gancho e decidiu não pensar mais sobre o assunto. Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto se arrumar.

-

Heero estava sem expressão facial. Seu rosto não transparecia nenhum sentimento, pois ainda estava tentando conectar os fatos. Fora Hilde que atendera a ligação. Ela estava na casa de Duo... à noite... mas é claro! De repente algo estalou na mente do japonês. Como ele havia sido tolo ao pensar que Duo estaria sozinho depois de seis anos.

Como havia sido um imbecil ao imaginar que Duo sentia sua falta, afinal, quem sentiria falta de uma pessoa arrogante e fria como ele? Duo tinha o direito de estar com alguém. Ele tinha o direito de se apaixonar por outra pessoa e Heero não poderia fazer nada para impedir, ao final das contas, eles não estavam mais juntos há seis anos... Então por quê? Por que doía tanto? Por que ele sentia tanta raiva de Duo no momento? Por que ele sentia vontade de sumir da face da terra?

Duo estava bem e estava com Hilde agora. Heero se sentiu um idiota por alimentar todos esses anos, o sonho utópico de estar com Duo novamente, de pensar e sonhar que ele o havia esperado fielmente.

Trouxa! Estúpido! Heero não conseguia dar um nome a si mesmo. No fundo, ainda restava à esperança de voltar e contar a Duo onde ele esteve àqueles dias que antecederam a separação, contar porque tinha viajado sem dizer nada ou dar explicações. Jogou-se na cama olhando para o teto. Seu rosto sem expressão, não demonstrava seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Agora ele mais parecia o soldado perfeito com seu semblante frio e distante.

-

**I think about you baby**

Eu penso em você,

**and I dream about you all the time**

E sonho com você o tempo todo

**I'm here without you baby**

Estou aqui sem você,

**but your still with me in my dreams**

Mas você continua em meus sonhos

**And tonight it's only you and me**

E está noite somos apenas você e eu

**  
The miles just keep rolling**

As milhas continuam girando,

**as the people either way to say hello**

Enquanto as pessoas nas duas direções dizem olá

**I hear this life is overrated**

Eu ouço que esta vida está muito dura,

**but I hope it gets better as we go**

Mas eu espero que isto melhore enquanto partimos.

**I'm here without you baby**

Estou aqui sem você.

-

Duo acabara de chegar em casa, depois de mais um longo dia de trabalho. Dar aulas para crianças não era fácil, mas tinha que admitir que ele adorava isso. Quando entrou, foi logo recebido por seu cachorro Keru, que balançava o rabo animadamente e saltou em cima dele. Logo Hilde veio da cozinha recepcioná-lo com um abraço.

- Olá! Você parece cansado. Como foi o seu dia? - Ela perguntou, com um sorriso ajudando Duo a carregar um pouco dos papéis e pastas.

- Você esta certa, eu estou um caco. O dia foi super cheio. Ainda bem que logo eu entro de férias. -O americano alongou um pouco o corpo, após colocar as pastas sobre o sofá. – Hum, que cheiro bom é esse?

- Eu estava sem nada para fazer e resolvi preparar seu jantar. Já está quase pronto. Anda, vá tomar um banho rápido enquanto eu coloco a mesa, assim eu posso te contar as novidades enquanto comemos.

- Demorou!! Já to subindo.

Duo subiu as escadas, tomou um bom banho, colocou uma roupa confortável e logo estava na cozinha, onde encontrou a mesa pronta do jantar e Hilde o esperando para comer. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga e se serviu, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

- E então? Quais são as novas? -Duo perguntava de boca cheia, enquanto devorava um pedaço do peito de frango.

- Eu falei com meu agente hoje e infelizmente vou ter que deixar a sua hospitalidade, Duo. Eu tenho que tirar umas fotos e fazer um desfile na Califórnia. Terei que viajar amanhã mesmo e só volto dentro de quatro dias para terminar meu trabalho aqui.

- Ah! Que pena Hilde, eu queria tanto que você ficasse... Olha, porque não fazemos o seguinte, você tira umas férias no mesmo mês que eu, aí fazemos uma viajem juntos. O que acha? - Duo propunha todo sorridente.

- Ah! Eu acho ótimo! Está combinadíssimo! Em dezembro eu tiro umas férias e nós botamos o pé na estrada. - Hilde concordou tão animada, quanto Duo.

O jantar terminou entre risos e uma conversa descontraída. Depois Hilde ajudou Duo a arrumar a cozinha e lavar a louça, indo ambos dormir em seguida.

-

No dia seguinte o americano acompanhou a amiga até o aeroporto, onde se despediram e renovaram a promessa da viagem que fariam juntos. Duo novamente chegou atrasado ao colégio e, dessa vez, ele tinha uma ótima desculpa, mas a diretora Spinelli não engoliu.

Enquanto o americano dava aula percebeu uma movimentação do lado de fora da sala quando olhou pelo vidro, viu seu amigo Quatre, que gesticulava tentando dizer que queria falar com ele.

- Crianças, continuem com o dever que o tio Duo vai resolver algo lá fora e já volta. - Duo comunicou as crianças, antes de deixar a sala para falar com Quatre no corredor.

- Q, que bom te ver! O que você faz aqui? - Duo recebeu o amigo com um enorme sorriso e o abraçou.

- É bom rever você também, Duo. - Quatre retribuiu o abraço. - Eu estava de passagem por aqui perto e resolvi trazer o convite a você pessoalmente. - O loirinho esbanjava seu tímido sorriso de sempre.

- Oba! Convite! Festa? Eu adoro festas!

- Bom, na verdade não é bem uma festa. Como eu já tinha lhe contado por telefone, este é o convite para a festa de boas vindas para recepcionar meus filhos. Eu resolvi vir pessoalmente convidá-lo para ser padrinho dos gêmeos que eu e Trowa adotamos.

- Fico lisonjeado com o convite, Q. - Duo sorriu. - É só me avisar quando vai ser a festa de batizado que eu vou com certeza.

- É bom que você não faça como das outras vezes que diz que vai aparecer e não aparece. Dessa vez você tem uma enorme responsabilidade, vai ser padrinho dos meus filhos, hein!

- Pode deixar comigo! E ai, você esta feliz? - era uma pergunta óbvia, pois a felicidade estava estampada na cara do loirinho.

- Muito feliz! Ter filhos é uma experiência nova pra mim… É como um desafio, e eu espero não falhar. - Quatre sorriu e Duo lhe retribuiu da mesma forma. Era típico do árabe sempre se cobrar o melhor e Duo sabia que ele seria um bom pai.

- Me desculpe, Q, mas é que eu estou em horário de aula e se a Sra. Spinelli me pega aqui, eu to frito! Porque não fazemos assim, você passa lá em casa hoje e nos jantamos juntos? - Duo ofertou.

- Me perdoe, Duo, é como eu disse, só estou de passagem. Estou indo viajar pra buscar os gêmeos, depois de tanto tempo tentando adotá-los... Trowa e eu estamos impacientes pra poder tê-los em nossos braços.

- Tudo bem, sem problema! Fica para outro dia então! Tchau Q. Boa sorte, eu tenho certeza que você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo. - Duo se despediu e abraçou o amigo.

-

Agora Heero já não bebia mais no copo, este se tornara desnecessário. Sentado numa mesa escura no canto afastado de um bar, bebia a vodka na boca da garrafa mesmo.

Ele havia tido a estúpida idéia de ir até a casa de Duo na manhã seguinte, após sua chegada. Queria apenas ver o americano, nem que fosse de longe. Não havia tido coragem de ligar novamente avisando de sua chegada.

Quando parou o carro que havia alugado, numa esquina próxima a casa onde há seis anos atrás havia dividido com Duo, viu o americano, sorridente como sempre, sair de casa carregando algumas malas e logo atrás dele... Hilde... Heero engoliu em seco.

Duo colocava as malas no bagageiro do carro e Heero não entendeu o que significava aquilo. Duo iria viajar? Com Hilde? Mas ele tinha ligado avisando que viria. Será que Duo se esquecera?

Conseguia ver o quanto Duo parecia feliz sem ele. Estava provavelmente saindo de férias com Hilde. Era claro que não havia mais lugar para ele na vida do americano.

Depois de seguir o carro de Duo até o aeroporto, Heero constatara que apenas Hilde havia embarcado. Talvez o americano tivesse ficado para trás apenas para recebê-lo e depois se juntaria à garota em suas férias, depois que despachasse o inconveniente japonês. A cabeça de Heero ficava criando mil possibilidades e, em todas elas, Duo sempre estava melhor sem ele.

Após regressar ao hotel, havia tentado ocupar sua mente com assuntos de trabalho e tinha conseguido por um tempo, mas com a chegada da noite, sua mente insistia em vagar até Duo. Não conseguindo mais resistir à realidade de que o outro estava muito bem sem ele, Heero fora encontrar consolo em um bar.

-

Duo estava sentado em sua cama, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. A televisão estava ligada, mas ele já nem prestava atenção na programação. Seus pensamentos voavam longe e iam pousar em um certo japonês.

O americano olhou as horas no rádio-relógio. Eram 12h06min da noite e ele precisava dormir. O dia que se seguira seria mais um cansativo dia de trabalho. Tinha que parar de pensar em Heero, que àquela hora já o estava alucinando. Heero tinha ligado e dito que chegaria em dois dias e já havia se passaram três e nada.

Duo realmente se odiava cada vez que pensava em Heero. Cada vez que o desejava, cada vez que pensava em mudar seu jeito de ser e suas manias só para agradar ao japonês. Odiava cada vez que pensava em ligar para ele, cada vez que sonhava com ele.

Pegou o controle remoto e desligou a TV. Apagou a luz do abajur, ajeitou os travesseiros e tentou dormir. Passou muito tempo se revirando de um lado para outro na cama, até conseguir pegar no sono.

Duo mal havia pregado os olhos quando o telefone tocou insistentemente. O americano se recusou a abrir os olhos e atender o chamado, mas foi vencido pela insistência acendeu a luz do abajur, olhando as horas e se levantou buscando o vídeo-fone.

-

Eu queria ver no escuro do mundo

Onde está tudo no que você quer

Pra me transformar no que te agrada

No que me faça ver

Quais são as cores

E as coisas pra te prender

Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando

Por isso te liguei

Será que você ainda pensa em mim?

Será que você ainda pensa? 2

-

- Mas quem diabos me ligaria às duas e quarenta e dois da madrugada? - Duo tirou o telefone do gancho. - Pois não? - Duo atendeu com uma cara nada boa.

"-Me desculpe por ligar á uma hora dessas da noite, o senhor é o Duo Maxwell?" – Uma voz masculina, que Duo não conhecia, perguntou.

-Sim sou eu por quê? Olha cara, você já olhou no relógio para ver que horas são? Eu preciso dormir, pois eu trabalho o dia inteiro. É bom que o senhor tenha um ótimo motivo para me acordar uma hora dessas! - Duo estava realmente nervoso, pois sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir.

"-Peço que realmente me perdoe... Mas é que já é tarde e estamos fechando o bar e um de nossos clientes esta aqui caindo de bêbado e... E não sabemos onde ele mora e o numero do senhor foi o único número que encontramos no celular dele na área da família e ele gritava o seu nome antes de apagar" - O homem falou pausadamente.

-Mas de quem você esta falando afinal? - Duo estava estranhando muito o fato, pois não conhecia ninguém que era alcoólatra.

"-O nome dele é Hee... Heero Yuy, é isso. Você poderia vir buscá-lo, por favor, senão teremos que deixá-lo dormir na rua."

Duo ficou catatônico, cada célula de seu corpo gelou. Será que o homem estaria falando do mesmo Heero? De seu Heero? Duo não conhecia qualquer outra pessoa com esse nome e menos ainda com o mesmo sobrenome... Então seria mesmo Heero. Quando ele havia chegado à cidade? Por que não tinha ligado? Mas ele não bebia nada alcoólico e para deixá-lo bêbado teria que ser muito bebida.

"-Senhor?" - o homem tentou chamar a atenção de Duo, já que ele congelara no lugar.

-Sim... Por favor, me dê o endereço do local que eu irei buscá-lo. - Duo rapidamente pegou a caneta e uma folha de papel, anotou com atenção o endereço que o garçom lhe ditou. Vestiu-se rapidamente, pegou as chaves de seu carro e saiu apressado.

Meu Deus porque Heero havia bebido e porque ele não tinha ligado para pegar os tais relatórios? Só agora se lembrou de um detalhe, o garçom lhe dissera que o número de Duo era o único na área de família na agenda do celular. Por que Heero colocaria seu numero na área de família? Será que ele o considerava como tal? Não, definitivamente não. Seria sonhar demais.

O americano finalmente chegou ao local. Era um bar elegante e caro. Ele já era aguardado na porta. Desceu do carro e correu para dentro do bar. No caminho sua mente trabalhava com um só pensamento, porque Heero estaria bebendo?

- Senhor, que bom que veio. Ele está ali, eu o ajudo a colocá-lo no carro, pois ele já esta dormindo e quando os bêbados resolvem dormir não há quem os acorde. - Disse o garçom, que recepcionara Duo.

- Obrigado. - Duo agradeceu.

Quando chegou onde o bêbado estava, comprovou que era mesmo Heero. No fundo, seu coração esperançoso estava ansioso por reencontrar o ex-piloto do Wing, mas sua mente racional se negava a aceitar que encontraria o japonês naquele bar.

Duo e o garçom carregaram Heero e o colocaram no banco traseiro do automóvel. O americano agradeceu a ajuda e rumou para sua casa.

Quando chegou, Duo carregou o japonês adormecido escada acima. Teria que dar um banho nele, pois estava fedendo a álcool.

Ele o arrastou até o banheiro de seu quarto. Tirou a parte de cima de cima das roupas do japonês e seus sapatos. Colocou-o no box, onde abriu o chuveiro na água fria e deixou que ela molhasse seu corpo. Heero deu um grito ao sentir à água gelada tocá-lo e tentava se levantar, mas não conseguia por estar embriagado.

Duo apenas ficou olhando com tristeza o estado deplorável de seu ex-amante. Ele estava magro, abatido e com orelhas enormes ao redor dos olhos azuis. O que teria acontecido para ele estar daquele jeito lastimável? Depois de alguns minutos Duo desligou o chuveiro e pegou Heero, que se levantou e apoiou-se em seus ombros até ser conduzido e depositado com cuidado em sua cama.

Duo rapidamente tirou as calças de Heero, senão elas molhariam o lençol. Depois foi procurar em seu armário alguma roupa que servissem no outro, o que não seria difícil, pois ele era só um pouquinho menor que o japonês.

Enquanto Duo vestia seu pijama azul marinho em Heero, o japonês balbuciava algumas palavras incompreensíveis e, às vezes, chamava por Duo, até que se acalmou e finalmente parecia ter pegado no sono. Ele passou uma das mãos suavemente no rosto de Heero, querendo pelo menos senti-lo de alguma forma. A pele estava fria, e Duo o olhava tristemente, quase não acreditando que o outro estava ali deitado em sua cama.

- Ah, Heero… Quando foi que você deixou de me amar? - A pergunta de Duo saiu como um sussurro, enquanto acariciava gentilmente a maçã do rosto do japonês.

Foi quando Heero tocou sua mão. O americano arregalou os olhos em espanto, pois acreditava que ele estava adormecido.

- Nunca... Eu nunca deixei de te amar. - Heero respondeu com uma voz sonolenta e rouca depois fechou os olhos e finalmente dormiu.

Duo estava quase sem ar, à resposta inesperada de Heero o pegou de surpresa. Sua mente girava e seu coração se afogava num turbilhão de emoções e sentimentos. O que significava aquela resposta de Heero? Por que ele estava brincando com seus sentimentos? Certamente Duo não dormiria aquela noite, apenas pensando nas palavras ditas pelo japonês.

O americano quis se levantar para ir dormir no quarto de hóspedes, mas seu corpo se recusou a obedecer. Então se aconchegou do outro lado da cama de casal e ficou olhando a face de seu amado iluminada pela luz da lua, que invadia o quarto. Olhou as horas. Eram 03h50min da madrugada e ele com certeza não dormiria, pois talvez essa fosse a última vez que poderia contemplar o rosto de quem tanto amava. Nesse momento, Duo se odiou por sua fraqueza.

Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo

Depois te amo mais

Teus pêlos, teu gosto, teu rosto, tudo

Que não me deixa em paz

Quais são as cores

E as coisas pra te prender

Eu tive um sonho ruim e acordei chorando

Por isso te liguei

Será que você ainda pensa em mim?

Será que você ainda pensa?

-

**Continua...**

-

**Cantinho da Autora:**

Olá! Como sempre espero review com criticas, elogios, sugestões, ameaças, receita de bolo, enfim, qualquer comentário vindo de vocês leitores. A opinião de todos é muito importante para mim. Desde já agradeço a todos.

1 A primeira musica é do Three Doors Down o nome é Here Without you

2 A segunda musica é da Paralamas do Sucesso o nome é Quase um segundo.

Beijinhos da Asu-chan.


	4. Parte 3

**_Disclaimer:_** Gundam Wing não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

**_Casal:_** 1x2

**_Gênero:_** Yaoi, Angst, Romance.

**Obrigado a Blanxe por fazer a revisão desse capitulo. \o/**

**Porta Aberta**

_**-**_

_**Você, que tanto tempo faz  
Você,que eu não conheço mais  
Você, que um dia eu amei demais**_

**-**

**Parte 3**

**-**

Acordou com uma enorme e latejante dor de cabeça, olhou ao seu redor e a primeira vista não reconheceu o lugar onde estava, mas logo suas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro bom de notas amadeiradas. Imediatamente reconheceu esse cheiro, que já estava gravado em sua mente. Era o cheiro do perfume de Duo. Como desejou, por longos seis anos, sentir esse cheiro novamente.

Reconheceu imediatamente o quarto onde estava. Era o quarto que há seis anos a trás, dividira com Duo. Aquele cômodo guardava algumas das lembranças mais felizes da vida do japonês. Heero ainda se lembrava de quando havia comprado esta mesma casa para dividir com o americano.

Duo odiava morar em lugares apertados como um apartamento, sempre dizia que gostaria de morar em uma casa com um imenso quintal, onde pudesse fazer uma pequena quadra de basquete.

Foi uma surpresa quando Heero decidiu fazer sua vontade. Procurou uma casa em um bairro calmo e com boa vizinhança, escolheu a melhor que seu dinheiro pode comprar. Era um presente para o americano.

_**Flash-Back**_

_-Ainda vai demorar muito pra chegar, Heero? – a voz ruidosa de Duo soou, parecendo uma criança que fazia birra para não comer verduras._

_-Não seja tão impaciente, Duo. Nós já estamos quase chegando._

_Duo estava no banco do carona, com os olhos vendados por uma faixa preta, enquanto Heero guiava o carro. O japonês tinha prometido uma surpresa para o ex-piloto do Deathscythe e, por isso, vendou seus olhos._

_Duo, com toda a sua impaciência, perguntava de minuto em minuto se já haviam chegado. Essa impaciência toda ao invés de deixar Heero irritado o fazia rir por dentro, a felicidade de Duo era a sua própria felicidade e ver Duo se comportar como uma criança prestes a ganhar um presente de natal, era sinal que o americano estava feliz._

_-Já chegamos? – Duo perguntou fazendo beicinho._

_-... – Heero não se deu ao trabalho de responder._

_-E agora? – Duo insistiu. –E agora?_

_-Já chegamos, Duo. – Heero estacionou o carro. –Satisfeito?_

_-Posso tirar a venda agora? – Duo perguntou impaciente._

_-Não, espere. – Heero desceu do carro e foi abrir a porta para que Duo também pudesse sair. Heero o conduziu até onde estava sua surpresa. –Venha._

_Ele levou o americano até a entrada de uma casa de aparência aconchegante e familiar. Ela não possuía uma arquitetura imponente nem nada, não tinha nada muito sofisticado, parecia uma casa típica de famílias americanas._

_-Cuidado com o degrau. – Heero alertou Duo ao conduzi-lo para dentro. A varanda da frente era um pouco elevada do nível da calçada e possuía três degraus na entrada. Quando já estavam dentro da casa, o japonês tirou a venda dos olhos de Duo. –Surpresa!_

_A primeira vista Duo não entendeu o que Heero queria lhe dizer mostrando o hall de entrada de uma casa branca muito ampla com enormes vidraças. Ao ver a expressão de confusão nos olhos de Duo, o japonês se alarmou. Será que o americano não havia gostado de sua surpresa? Será que devia ter consultado-o antes?_

_-O que foi? Não gostou? – Heero perguntou um pouco decepcionado._

_-Não gostei do quê? – Duo perguntou, sem entender onde Heero queria chegar._

_-Da casa._

_-Da casa? Como assim? Você não ta querendo dizer que... – Duo abriu um largo sorriso e rodopiou em felicidade. –Não me diga que essa casa..._

_-Sim, eu a comprei para você._

_Duo pulou em cima de Heero, que não esperava tal reação do americano e os dois acabaram por cair no chão, Duo por cima de Heero o beijando feito um louco. Não sabia como agradecer ao japonês por aquela surpresa, estava imensamente feliz. Heero quase nunca demonstrava seus sentimentos ou fazia surpresas, ainda mais como aquelas, e Duo não sabia como demonstrar sua satisfação. Mas o que ele não sabia é que essa sua reação já era mais do que suficiente para deixar Heero satisfeito e feliz._

_**Fim do Flash-Back**_

_**-**_

_**Você, que ontem me sufocou  
De amor e de felicidade  
Hoje,me sufoca,de saudade**_

_-_

Quando se separaram, o japonês foi embora e deixou aquela casa para Duo. O americano insistiu em lhe devolver, já que fora Heero quem a comprara, mas este se recusou veementemente dizendo que presentes não deveriam ser devolvidos. Ficou feliz por saber que Duo ainda morava naquela casa, que não tinha se desfeito dela. Mas seu sorriso logo se esvaiu quando as lembranças voltaram com força total a sua mente.

Lembrou-se vagamente do que acontecera noite passada. Havia ligado para Duo, mas quem atendera ao telefone fora Hilde. Sim, Hilde... Será que Duo estava namorando com ela? Ou pior, casado?

Heero tinha ido à casa de Duo para vê-lo, mas o que viu lá foi bem pior do que ouvir a voz de Hilde atendendo ao telefone. Duo estava com ela, estavam felizes... Juntos.

Duo estava sorrindo para Hilde, aquele sorriso que Heero sabia ser verdadeiro, não o sorriso falso da máscara de felicidade do americano. Era o sorriso puro, doce, meigo. Heero nem ao menos se lembrara quando fora a última vez que Duo sorrira assim pra ele. Os últimos meses que passaram juntos, Duo só sorria o sorriso mascarado, o sorriso falso.

Só de lembrar da voz da garota atendendo ao telefone, fazia que uma dor imensa invadisse o seu peito, e ele sabia bem que dor era essa, a dor da perda. Ele havia perdido Duo. Depois de ter visto o americano com Hilde, a mente de Heero ficou divagando entre o que poderia ter feito e as coisas que ele fez. Afundou-se no arrependimento e o resultado disso foi um ato totalmente impensado de se embebedar no primeiro bar que viu pela frente.

E agora estava ali na casa de Duo, no quarto que há seis anos atrás dormiam juntos. Mas como? Lembrava-se vagamente dos fatos ocorridos na noite passada. Duo havia ido buscá-lo no bar, tinha dado banho nele e agora estava usando a roupa do americano. Sim, era desse pijama azul marinho que estava vindo aquele perfume tão agradável que a mente de Heero havia gravado como uma de suas melhores lembranças.

Olhou para o quarto ao seu redor. Pouca coisa havia mudado, ainda possuía quase a mesma decoração de há seis anos atrás. Notou que na mesinha de cabeceira havia um copo com água, um comprimido e um bilhete. Heero pegou o bilhete, que certamente deveria ser para ele, o abriu e leu.

"_Imagino que você está com uma enorme ressaca, deixei um remédio para você tomar. Como as suas roupas estavam cheirando mal e as lavei. Elas estão um pouco amassadas, pois não tive tempo de passá-las. Tem café da manhã na cozinha, não são as coisas naturais que você está acostumado a comer, mas fiz o melhor que eu pude. Eu não sei quais os documentos que você esta procurando, mas todos estão no escritório. Nunca joguei nenhum fora. Pode procurar o que você precisa lá, sinta-se a vontade, afinal... essa casa é sua."_

Uma sombra de tristeza passou pelos olhos de Heero ao terminar de ler o bilhete de Duo. Onde estava todo o carinho? Aquele bilhete nem parecia ter sido escrito pelo americano. Estava formal demais. Onde estavam todos os gracejos que Duo tinha mania de fazer? Realmente Heero não o reconhecia mais, aquele americano que ficava saltitando pelos cantos e lhe chamando de Hee-chan tinha ficado apenas no passado… em suas lembranças.

Tomou o comprimido e se levantou ainda meio zonzo por causa da ressaca, trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas. Parecia que toda aquela casa tinha o cheiro de Duo. Passou pela sala e se prendeu em uma estante cheia de porta retratos, na maioria das fotos, Duo estava sorrindo.

Tinha imagens de todos os pilotos gundam. O japonês passou os olhos por uma foto cheia de sorrisos de Duo e Quatre, parecia ter sido tirada em uma das festas que o loiro oferecia em sua mansão. Viu outra foto de Duo com Trowa onde só o americano sorria e Trowa apenas dava aquele seu famoso olhar misterioso, a foto parecia ter sido tirada na mesma festa que a foto com Quatre. Tinha uma foto do americano até mesmo com Wufei, Duo tinha conseguido fazer algo quase impossível, fazer aquele chinês tirar uma foto.

Em outra, Duo estava com um monte de crianças uniformizadas, em um lugar que parecia ser uma escola. Provavelmente era onde o americano trabalhava, já que um de seus sonhos era trabalhar com crianças, e parecia que ele tinha conseguido realizar isso.

O olhar de Heero se prendeu na foto em que Duo estava com Hilde. Ele parecia tão feliz… Foi ai que o japonês notou que não havia fotos dele, havia fotos de todos menos dele. Riu de si mesmo, afinal o que ele esperava? Que Duo espalhasse fotos dele por toda a casa? Depois de seis anos completos, Duo ainda se lembrava dele? Será que Duo ainda pensava nele?

Foi ate a cozinha comer alguma coisa, afinal não havia comido nada desde à tarde do dia anterior. Riu quando viu a mesa que Duo preparou. Não tinha a maioria das coisas que estava acostumado a comer, mas parecia que a mesa tinha sido cuidadosamente arrumada. Tinha algumas frutas, pão francês, manteiga, suco e leite. Parecia que finalmente Duo havia aprendido a comer melhor. Lembrou-se de quando comprava comidas naturais como verduras e legumes, Duo se recusava a comer fazendo birra e torcendo o bico.

Novamente uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Heero, Duo era a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em sua vida e ele havia deixado isso escapar de suas mãos. Sentia-se tão distante e tão excluído da vida de Duo neste momento. Sempre reclamava que o americano era escandaloso, tinha manias irritantes e era inconveniente, mas agora sua vida era tão vazia sem todas essas coisas que no passado o irritavam, que se arrependeu amargamente por todas as coisas que nunca tinha feito.

Aquela fora a única época de sua vida em que fora verdadeiramente feliz. Pena que havia percebido isso tarde demais… Seis longos anos o separavam agora de suas lembranças mais felizes.

_-_

_**Você, que já não diz pra mim  
As coisas,que preciso ouvir  
Você que até hoje eu,não esqueci**_

_-_

Foi até o escritório onde Duo dissera estariam todos os documentos de que precisasse. Ao abrir a porta se surpreendeu com a arrumação, estava tudo organizado demais, aquilo não era típico do americano.

-É... Pelo visto ele realmente mudou muito... – Heero falou para si mesmo com um pesar em seu tom de voz.

Foi fácil encontrar os documentos, já que tudo estava perfeitamente em ordem. Admirou-se com a quantidade de coisas que havia deixado para trás, não imaginava que fossem tantas. Viu em um canto da escrivaninha uma pasta com a inscrição "plano de aula" pegou-a e começou a folhear.

Eram os planos que Duo tinha para cada aula sua, o americano já tinha agendado tudo que iria fazer até as férias de verão, Duo nunca fora tão organizado como agora.

Estava tão distraído bisbilhotando as coisas de Duo, que ao ouvir o telefone tocar teve um ato involuntário e atendeu a extensão do telefone que ficava no escritório.

-Alô? – Heero atendeu ao telefone ainda lendo as coisas de Duo.

_-Duo?_

A voz de Quatre foi ouvida do outro lado da linha, provavelmente ele estava surpreso por ouvir uma voz masculina totalmente diferente da voz do americano atender ao telefone. Só então Heero se deu conta do tamanho da burrada que tinha feito.

-O Duo não está aqui agora. – Heero respondeu com a voz rouca, provavelmente o loiro já o reconhecera e não tinha como ele disfarçar agora e nem desligar na cara do árabe.

-_Heero? É você? – _a voz espantada do outro lado da linha fez Heero se contorcer de raiva de si mesmo.

-Sim Quatre, sou eu.

-_Que sorte a minha! Eu estava justamente querendo falar com você_. – Quatre disse em um tom animado.

-E para isso ligou para a casa do Duo? – Heero estava meio desconfiado.

-_Bom, na verdade eu liguei para ele para saber se tinha o número do seu celular, pois eu liguei no seu hotel e me disseram que você não tinha passado a noite lá._ _Onde você estava? _– Quatre nem ao menos percebeu que sua pergunta tinha sido inconveniente.

-Eu dormi aqui. – Heero respondeu sem perceber a reação que sua resposta causou em Quatre, o loiro começou a criar mil hipóteses em sua cabecinha sonhadora.

-_Ah..._ – foi à única coisa que Quatre comentou, achou melhor não encher o japonês de pergunta já que corria o risco de este desligar em sua cara.

-Então, o que queria comigo? – o japonês perguntou, já que o loiro ficara mudo do outro lado da linha.

-_Ah é... Bem, é que como você está na cidade, eu queria convidá-lo para ir à festa de boas-vindas dos meus filhos. Será esta noite às sete da noite. Tive medo de não conseguir te avisar a tempo._

-Está certo.

-_Você vem?_

-Eu não faltaria.

-_Então vou ficar te esperando._

-Hai.

-_Então até logo_. – Quatre desligou o telefone com um monte de perguntas passando por sua mente, não iria conseguir esperar, tinha que ligar para o americano.

Heero sorriu por dentro com a notícia. Então Quatre e Trowa finalmente tinham conseguido? Estavam a mais de um ano tentando adotar um casal de gêmeos que o loiro havia conhecido em uma de suas viajem beneficentes. Os gêmeos não tinham família e viviam de favor em um abrigo da região mais pobre da África, abrigo que era mantido pela Corporação Winner.

-

-x-x-x-x-

-

Era hora da recreação e Duo brincava com uma das crianças do instituto. Era uma criança especial, o garoto possuía síndrome de down, e Duo sempre tentava fazê-lo não se sentir excluído das outras crianças.

-Muito bem. – Duo bateu palmas ao ver que o garoto havia encaixado todas as peças do quebra cabeça corretamente.

Seu celular tocava insistentemente e Duo tinha ímpetos de se esganar por não ter desligado o aparelho. Foi para um lugar isolado para poder atendê-lo com mais privacidade. Quando viu o número de Quatre no identificador, revirou os olhos.

-Fala, Q.

-_Oi, Duo. Por que você não me contou?_ – Quatre disse todo animado.

-Contei? O quê? – Duo não estava entendo o loiro.

-Que você e o Heero se acertaram?

-Eu e o Heero o quê? De onde você tirou isso, loiro? Bateu a cabeça ou sua tinta afetou o cérebro? – Duo estava realmente confuso.

-Ahhh... Mas ele dormiu na sua casa. – a empolgação de Quatre diminuiu.

-Ah então é isso? Ele dormiu lá em casa, mas não dormimos juntos... Quer dizer dormimos na mesma cama, mas... Não juntos entende? Ele estava bêbado e aí... – Duo havia evitado pensar sobre o assunto a manhã inteira, mas agora que o árabe tocara no assunto, tudo voltara com força total em sua mente.

"_-Nunca... Eu nunca deixei de te amar."_ – a voz do japonês ecoou em sua mente.

-_Me explica isso direito. O Heero estava bêbado?_ – Quatre estava muito confuso, já que o japonês nunca fora de beber, ainda mais até ficar bêbado.

-É, Q. Estava… Eu não sei por que, mas hoje a noite na festa de boas-vindas da minha afilhada eu te explico melhor isso ok? Tenho que trabalhar agora, loiro.

-Está bem... Vê se não se atrasa.

-Ok. – Duo desligou o telefone deixando o loiro confuso.

Não tinha parado para pensar nos últimos acontecimentos e depois que Quatre tocara no assunto, não pode evitar se lembrar da declaração de Heero. Seria mesmo verdade? Duo sacudiu a cabeça tentando afastar suas tolas esperanças. Não reviveria isso de novo. Não agora que estava se recuperando.

-Eu não sou bom o bastante para competir com o trabalho dele...

Sussurrou para si mesmo.

-

-x-x-x-x-

-

A festa que Quatre preparara para recepcionar os gêmeos estava impecável, como qualquer outra festa organizada pelo árabe. Quase todos os convidados já tinham chegado e a grande maioria delas trouxeram presentes para os gêmeos embora não fosse necessário.

Wufei e Sally tinham sido convidados para serem padrinhos do garoto e Duo e Relena para serem padrinhos da menina, ambos aceitaram o convite de bom grado.

As crianças eram bajuladas por todos, eles não se pareciam em nada com Trowa e Quatre, mas todos ali presentes tinham certeza de que aquelas crianças teriam os melhores pais do mundo.

Duo já tinha bajulado muito sua afilhada e havia lhe trazido uma boneca enorme de presente, bem maior que a própria garota que tinha apenas dois anos. Agora o americano se encontrava conversando com Zechs e Noin sobre os filhos do casal. Os dois tinham duas filhas que Duo adorava bajular também. Não podiam negar que o americano tinha um talento enorme para lidar com crianças.

-A Sofia está cobrando até hoje aquele passeio que você prometeu fazer com ela Duo. – Noin comentou fingindo-se de magoada.

-E eu vou cumprir essa promessa. – Duo se fez displicente.

Duo percorreu os olhos pelo salão e sorriu ao ver os gêmeos brincando com as filhas de Zechs e Noin. Viu todos ali reunidos e seu olhar se prendeu em uma figura que acabava de entrar no salão e olhava diretamente para ele. Os olhos violetas de Duo se fixaram no azul dos olhos de Heero em uma surpresa muda. Era a primeira vez que se encaram depois de tantos anos.

_-_

_**Você,que eu tento me enganar,  
Dizendo...que tudo passou**_

-

O coração de Duo começou a bater descompassado, se sentia um tolo por ainda ficar tão fragilizado com a presença do japonês. Agora que Heero estava sóbrio, pôde notar que este não mudara muito, estava um pouco mais alto, mais magro, mas os cabelos continuavam os mesmos, castanhos e desgrenhados.

Não podia negar que ainda amava aquele maldito japonês. Ficaram assim se encarando de longe por longos minutos, até que o japones deu o primeiro passo em sua direção. Duo quis correr dali, fingir que não o tinha visto, mas suas pernas não o obedeciam. Ficou apenas parado esperando Heero se aproximar.

-Oi. – Heero falou com uma voz meio insegura e sem saber o que dizer.

-Oi. – Duo respondeu forçando sua voz a não sair trêmula. –Está melhor agora?

-Sim. Obrigado pelo que você fez por mim. – Heero estava sem saber realmente o que dizer. As palavras fugiam de sua boca e só sabia responder a perguntas sem verdadeiramente começar uma conversa.

-Não foi nada, Heero. Só fiz o que qualquer um teria feito. – a voz de Duo tomou um tom impassível e sem muita emoção. Já havia se decidido e não iria se derreter todo a simples presença de Heero.

-Claro. – Heero ficou sem palavras para reagir a rispidez de Duo.

-Bem... eu vou ver se Quatre precisa de algo. – Duo tentou dar uma desculpa para poder sair a presença do japonês. Não queria mais ouvir aquela voz que tanto o enlouquecia, sabia que jamais ouviria da boca do dele as palavras que tanto precisava ouvir.

_-_

**_Na realidade aqui,em mim,  
Você ficou_**

_-_

-Heero? Que bom que você veio! – tarde demais, Quatre tinha visto o japonês e vinha em sua direção com os braços abertos e um lago sorriso no rosto.

Heero sorriu ao ver o amigo. Como pode ser tão idiota a ponto de se afastar tanto das únicas pessoas que se importavam com ele? De seus amigos… Mal falava com Quatre por telefone e se sentia em falta com ele. Mas a muito tempo havia percebido que o laço que mantinham os cinco ex-pilotos gundams unidos, além da amizade, também era uma pessoa irritantemente adorável, chamada Duo Maxwell. Quando se afastou de Duo, se afastou dos outros.

-Eu disse que viria. – o japonês abraçou o amigo.

-Eu até cheguei a duvidar! – o loiro fez uma cara de magoado. –E você Duo? Como está?

-Bem. – Duo sorriu abertamente para Quatre e Heero notou que Duo sorria para todos menos para ele.

-Ué... – Quatre olhou atrás de Duo como se procurasse alguém. –A Hilde não veio com você, Duo?

Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas os olhos de Heero ao ouvir o nome de Hilde ser pronunciado se tornaram vazios e sem vida, enquanto seu corpo ficou tenso e um pouco trêmulo.

-Ela não veio, teve que viajar a trabalho, mas pediu pra eu lhe dar os parabéns por ela, depois ela e noivo virão te visitar.

-Noivo? – as palavras saíram da boca de Heero sem que ele percebesse. Em sua cabeça passava mil possibilidades. Se Hilde tinha um noivo que não era Duo, então Duo estaria sozinho?

-Você não sabia que ela ia se casar? – Quatre percebeu a excitação do japonês ao se dar conta de que Duo provavelmente estava sozinho, e de fato ele estava. Depois do rompimento com Heero, Duo havia namorado alguns pessoas mas nada muito sério. Seus namoros nunca duravam mais que alguns meses. –Ah... Duo tenho que falar sobre o dia da profissão.

-Não me diga que você não vai poder ir? – Duo fez um muxoxo. O dia da profissão, era o dia em que Duo ia apresentar alguns profissionais de certas áreas para seus alunos, no caso ele ia apresentar um empresário, que seria Quatre e um policial que seria Trowa.

-Não é isso, eu vou estar muito ocupado no dia mais dou um pulo lá. O problema é o Trowa, ele vai estar numa investigação muito importante e não vai poder ir. – o loiro odiava mentir mais havia acabado de bolar um plano para que Duo e Heero fossem forçados a pelo menos conversarem, já que esses dois pareciam dois cabeças duras.

-Ah... então vou ter que cancelar a aula com um policial. As crianças tinham adorado a ideia de um agente especial ir lá... Será que o Wufei não pode ir?

-Não, eu acho que não. Ele vai viajar pra Pequim amanhã. – o loiro se adiantou. –Escuta Heero, amanhã você ainda vai estar aqui não?

-Sim. – Heero respondeu.

-Eu tive uma idéia, o Heero tem a mesma profissão de Trowa e Wufei então ele pode ir lá fazer essa palestra no lugar do Trowa, não? Você vai estar ocupado, Heero? – Quatre estava sorrindo, enquanto maquinava seus planos.

-Por mim não há problemas.

-E você, Duo? – Quatre disse todo animado.

-Acho que também não há problemas. – Duo lançou um olhar desconfiado para Quatre, conhecia muito bem esse sorriso de quem estava aprontando alguma.

-Então amanhã nos vemos lá. Venha Heero, venha conhecer meus filhos.

O loiro pediu licença a Duo e acompanhou Heero até onde estavam os gêmeos. Duo apenas os observou sumirem na multidão, não podia evitar, a presença de Heero ainda o incomodava, seu coraçao ainda balançava pelo japonês. Depois de tantos anos tinha a certeza de que não sentia mais nada por Heero, mas agora toda sua convicçao tinha ido por água abaixo. Heero ainda mexia com seus sentimentos.

-Isso não vai dar certo... – Duo sussurou para si mesmo.

_-_

_**Você que eu não encontro mais  
Os beijos,que já não lhe dou  
Fui tanto pra você,e hoje nada sou.**_

_-_

Durante todo o tempo em que Duo permaneceu na festa, Heero apenas o observava de longe. Via como Duo era caloroso e amigável com todos menos com ele. E pensar que há alguns anos atrás Duo não podia vê-lo que logo pulava em seu pescoço dizendo coisas idiotas e fazendo gracinhas. Agora sua presença parecia nem fazer cócegas no americano, era como se Heero nem ao menos existisse, não estivesse ali, Duo nem ao menos olhava para ele.

E pensar que Heero um dia tinha sido o mundo para Duo, hoje não passava de um estranho. Era assim que o japonês se sentia, um estranho para Duo.

_Eu não existo mais para o Duo... O que eu esperava? Que ele pulasse em cima de mim? Acho que alimentei esperanças demais..._

_-_

**Notas da Autora:**

Bem eu quero muito agradecer a todos que me deixaram review... Valeu demais pessoal \o/

Bem me desculpem pela demora para atualizar a fic, mas é que eu estava com problemas de saúde e tive que fazer uma cirurgia, mas agora já estou boazinha... Estou meu atarefada aqui com a aproximação da data do meu casamento... mas enfim, vou tentar atualizar todas as minhas fics! Mas a má noticia é que minhas aulas já começaram e minha faculdade é integral então toma todo o meu tempo... mas prometo tentar \o/

Espero que gostem desse capitulo... cometem!

Beijos da Asu-chan

Até a proxima!


End file.
